Gohan celoso y Videl ¿enamorada?
by FSGVS
Summary: Gohan despues de la batalla de Majin Buu, pudo confirmar sus sentimientos con su amiga Videl, al igual que Gohan, Videl estaba enamorada de el, pero ninguno decia nada.Un dia llegara un nuevo alumno, que conocera muy bien a Videl, ¿ella no lo conoce o si? Gohan esta muy celoso al ver el nuevo chico muy cerca de Videl y saber muchas cosas de ella, que solo ella y Gohan sabia. LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Luego de la batalla contra el enemigo Buu. Pasaron algunos meses, Son Gohan descubrió por su amiga Videl muchos sentimientos de amor, no podía estar sin ella, sentía que su aliento se iba y cuando estaban entrenando juntos o solo cuando rozaban sus manos al caminar sentía su corazón latir más de lo normal, desde que descubrió el sentimientos, luego que le regalo el traje del Gran Saiyaman 2, no era para que él le ayude con la justicia, si no para estar más tiempos junto a ella, el siente tanto amor por la heredera de Mr. Satán, él sabe que si, no importa la situación, con ella es feliz, el siente mucha emoción al estar con ella, siempre intenta controlarse cuando está a solas con ella, porque Gohan siente un impulso que le dice, que se atreva a confesar sus sentimientos, que la ama o por lo menos besarla pero no puede, tiene miedo a perder su amistad, el un día conoció el amor y fue por Videl.

El viento soplaba más de lo normal, Gohan estaba sentado en el suelo mirando la luna llena, pensando nuevamente en ella, no podía dejarla de pensar, lo ha intentado pero termina recordándola, mañana seria, primer día de clases y volvería a verla, ahora toda la tarde estaría con ella, aunque no hablando pero con solo tener su presencia o solo verla, así se conformaba. Gohan dio un suspiro al aire, y sintió unas manos frágiles y dedicadas tapar sus ojos, claro que él sabía quién era, nunca se olvidaría, el conocía cada rasgo de Videl, cada nuevo lunar que aparecía en su cara o sus brazos, cada gesto de su rostros y sus labios bien definido. Desde que la conoció, había cambiado mucho, aparte de físicamente, ahora era más amable y era un poco femenina con sus vestimentas, pero para Gohan eso es lo de menos, le encantaba que fuera fuerte y con carácter, ella cambio su calza corta color negro por una falda blanca, eso le incomodaba un poco, ya que algunos chicos no la paraban de mirar, su blanca y larga polera lo cambio a una manga larga color amarillo que le quedaba muy bien, mostraba más su físico, sus guantes se lo había quitado, sus zapatos grandes color verdes a unas zapatillas negras y por último, sus dos coletas se lo había cortado, a causa a solo un consejo que él, le había dicho a la justiciera, aunque no odiara el antiguo corte de Videl, su cabello corto se le veía mejor, lo que más le gustaba era sus de finados ojos color azules, no podía dejarlo de mirar...

'' Adivina quién soy '' Hizo un voz falsa para ocultar su identidad, Gohan conocía muy bien quien era, igualmente sentía el Ki que salía de su cuerpo, el justiciero solo comenzó a reír, con sus manos, saco las manos de la joven de ojos azules, que tapaba su vista, pudo nuevamente sentir sus delicadas manos, era única para él. Todavía estando la Gran Saiyaman 2 atrás del primer Saiyaman, volvió a taparle sus ojos negros carbón.

'' Mmm... '' Fingió estar dudando, la chica que estaba detrás del joven Gohan solo podía reírse '' ¿Goten? '' Respondió en tono de burla, Videl frunció su ceño.

'' ¿Enserio, piensas que soy Goten? '' Recién hablo con su voz normal '' Adivina '' Gohan puso su mano en su barbilla haciéndose creer que estuviera pensativo.

'' Eres Videl '' Exclamo sorprendido, la joven justiciera se arrodillo y lo abrazo por la espalda. Gohan sintió como sus cuerpos se tocaban, su sangre se le subió a sus mejillas, bajo su mirada como si ahora viera algo interesante en el pasto que estaba en el suelo. Videl se trasladó a lado de su compañero de pelea.

'' Hola Gohan '' Saludo, mientras ponía su vista hacia la luna. Y luego dar un suspiro.

'' Hola '' Miro a Videl, y pudo notar lo bella que se veía bajo la luna llena, en sus ojos se podía notar brillo gracias a la luz que daba la luna, la hacía iluminar, pero esa atracción se acabó, cuando Videl poso su mirada a él. Sus ojos azules de Videl penetro en los de él, haciendo que el instantáneamente mirara la luna.

'' ¿Qué haces tan tarde? '' Pregunto inocentemente, Gohan la miro con mas firmeza y frunció su ceño.

'' Eso mismo me pregunto '' Continua '' ¿Tu, que haces tan tarde aquí? '' Comento remarcando en su voz la palabra ´´Aquí ´´, en cierto era verdad, nunca él había visto a Videl fuera de su casa a esa hora y peor que mañana es su primer día de clases.

'' Ah '' Dudo un poco en responder '' Me pelee con mi padre '' Le dio una gran sonrisa falsa a Gohan que él pudo detectar en ese preciso momento, ella pudo notar en la expresión de Gohan que sabía que estaba fingiendo, dio un suspiro largo entrecerrando los ojos, y luego mirarlo '' Volvió a hablar con su amante '' Respondió en tono aburrido y un poco triste.

'' ¿Y por eso te peleaste con él? '' Pregunto, un poco más serio.

'' No, claro que no '' Contesto, moviendo sus manos para los lados, y con una sonrisa un tanto tonta '' Nos peleamos por otra cosa ''

'' ¿Entonces? '' callo por un rato '' ¿Cómo sabes que estaba hablando con su amante?

'' Pues, eso es sencillo '' Respondió '' Luego que yo y mi padre peleemos '' Comenzó a hacer señas '' Iba a salir a tomar aire, y de pronto escucho a mi padre hablando con alguien, por teléfono '' Pensó un rato '' Y pues, le dijo que mañana podría verme y a lo último se despidió con un te amo '' Agrego un poco triste, bajo la cara, ella no se atrevería a llorar enfrente del chico que le gusta, menos por una tontería, pero en ese momento estaba muy mal. Sintió una mano agarrar su mentón e hizo que levante la viste y toparse con los ojos color negro del joven que siempre aparece en sus sueños, eso la hizo sonrojarse un poco.

Gohan había levantado la cara de Videl con su mano, él se veía confiado, pero sin razón alguna '' Yo te cuidare '' Videl al escuchar esas tales palabras, frunció el ceño, Gohan recién se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía, con mucho nervios, saco su mano del mentón de Videl y puso la pose de todos los Son, una mano detrás de su cuello '' Y-yo, solo digo, q-que '' Titubeaba '' Por lo menos, Mr. Satán te quiere '' Videl, no lo podía creer, ¿enserio era tan tonto? La justiciera dio un suspiro.

'' Si, Gohan, yo sé que siempre me cuidaras '' Sonrió, luego frunció el ceño '' Pero ¿y si mi padre tiene otro hijo o hija? '' Gohan rio al igual que Videl, de pronto Videl puso su cabeza en el pecho de Gohan y Gohan abrazo a Videl '' ¿Y Gohan, tu porque estás aquí? '' Pregunto, Gohan por tal pregunta se asustó, estaba totalmente nervioso.

'' E-eh, Pues, También me pelee con mi madre '' Dijo entre cortadas, Videl se sorprendió.

'' ¿Enserio? ¿Tu? '' Comento

'' Si '' Ya estaba calmado.

'' Y ¿Por qué? '' Eso hizo estremecer el cuerpo de Gohan. Ya que él se había peleado con su madre por algo personal, y no quería decirle nada a Videl. No quería que nadie se enterré, ni siquiera ella, o bueno, posiblemente pronto le diga la verdad.

'' En líos también me metí, fue una gran confusión, tal vez triste me sentía '' Respondió en tono bajo. Videl levanto los ojos hacia arriba y pudo ver la cara de Gohan, se veía muy mal, como si le hubieran hecho algo malo y vergonzoso.

'' Lo siento ''

'' No, no, no pienses mal '' Continuo '' Contigo alegre estoy '' Videl se sonrojo, él puso la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba, esa mirada y sonrisa sincera, ella podía besarlo en ese momento pero se resistió.

'' Te amo '' Pensaba Gohan, no podía dejar de mirar a Videl, el un día tenía que atreverse a decirle sus sentimientos, pero ese día no sería hoy, todavía hay tiempo.

'' Bueno, Gohan, tengo que volver a mi casa, nos vemos '' Se comenzó a parar, Gohan imito sus movimientos.

'' Bueno, nos vemos, mañana, yo también creo que volveré a mi casa '' Comento con su mano atrás de su cuello. Videl asintió y se esfumo por el cielo, Gohan se quedó parado, mirando por donde se había ido Videl.

Gohan se giró hacia su casa, hasta que noto un Ki, se quedó quieto y miro atrás. Y apareció Videl, ella estaba muy nerviosa, estaba haciendo la misma pose de Gohan, una mano atrás de su cuello, al parecer tanto haberlo visto hacerlo, se le contagio.

'' ¿Qué paso Videl? '' Pregunto, al verla de nuevo, pensó que ella se había ido a su casa, pero ¿Por qué volvió?

Videl dio un gran suspiro, y cerró los ojos, corrió hacia Gohan, el chico de ojos negros, vio como Videl se acercaba, al tenerla cerca la abrazo, pensó que ella se pondría a llorar, la abrazo para confortarla. Videl se ruborizo, estaba decidida a hacerlo, con sus manos agarro la cara de Gohan, primero pensó en besarlo en los labios, pero luego cambio de idea, cambio de posición y lo beso en el cachete, un tierno beso, muy corto y delicado. Gohan sintió como Videl le dio un beso en su mejilla, eso lo hizo ruborizar, soltó a Videl por nervios, con una de sus manos, toco el cachete donde Videl le había dado el beso. Videl miro ruborizada a Gohan, luego que el ojinegro se tocase el cachete, Videl salió volando, dejando a Gohan solo.

Videl había llegado a su casa por su ventana y se hecho para olvidar lo que hiso, tal vez se arrepentía de hacerlo o no. Luego de un rato se durmió.

Gohan, luego que vio a Videl irse, él también se retiró, hacia su casa, estaba muy feliz y a la vez avergonzado, al llegar a su casa, estaba muy confundido, ignoraba a sus padres a su hermanito Goten, hasta que se quedó dormido.

A la mañana Videl había despertado, miro su reloj y era muy tarde, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, salió de su cuarto y se topó con su padre. El ya no estaba enojado ni ella.

'' Hija, te puedes quedar un rato, alguien te quiere conocer '' Videl recordó, posiblemente estaba hablando de su amante, ella no quería verla, no quería tener una madrastra.

'' Lo siento, papá, pero se me hizo tarde '' Después de decir eso, lo hizo a un lado y salió de su casa, fue volando y se convirtió en la Gran Saiyaman 2, para que no descubran su identidad y no le pregunten como es que puede volar y esas cosas.

A los pocos minutos tocaron la puerta de la mansión de Mr. Satán, y el abrió a una persona.

'' Ya llegue, no puedo esperar a verla '' Menciono, Mr. Satán lo miro decepcionado y le conto todo.

'' Lo siento, Videl, aurita esta de mal humor '' Contesto Mr. Satán '' bueno no tienes mucho tiempo, se te hizo tarde '' Agrego, llevando a la persona que entro a la mansión.

'' A los años que no la veo '' Exclamo, mientras se cambiaba.

'' Es cierto, ella cambio mucho '' Sonrió '' Te quedaras boca abierta al verla '' Se pusieron a reír.

Videl llego a su preparatoria, era su último año, pero ese día era el primer día de clases y al parecer llego un poco tarde.

Descendió en la azotea, bajo las escaleras y entro a su salón, al parecer el profesor todavía no había llegado, ella se alegró, se fue a su asiento y ahí estaba Gohan esperándola, ella se sonrojo al recordar lo que hiso ayer, pero tenía que enfrentarlo, ella fue la que comenzó.

'' Hola Gohan '' Saludo nerviosa '' ¿Cómo amaneciste? ''

'' Hola Videl '' Contesto normalmente, no estaba nervioso, no tanto '' Pues amanecí muy bien '' Eso hiso sonrojar más a Videl, en otra parte era verdad, Gohan despertó muy feliz por lo que había pasado ayer '' Oye Videl, te tengo una mala noticia '' Se lo tenía que decir directamente, sería malo que otro se lo diga y no su mejor amigo, y muy pronto puede ser algo más, si es que él se le confesaba.

'' Uh, ¿Qué paso? ''

'' Ireza y Sharpert, ya no estudian aquí '' Comento '' Se cambiaron de preparatoria, para este último año '' Confeso

'' Que mal '' Dijo algo seria y deprimida, quería pasar su último año con su mejor amiga y también con su otro amigo, pero al parecer las cosas cambiaron.

La puerta se abrió y entro el profesor, Videl y Gohan se sentaron, al igual que los otros alumnos. El profesor entro y se paró cerca de su escritorio.

'' Buenos chicos tenemos a un nuevo alumno '' Exclamo '' Por favor pasa '' Invito al joven chico que estaba fuera de la puerta del salón. El joven entro y todas las chicas se enamoraron a excepción de una, Videl. Por otra parte, los chicos lo miraron extraño, su cabello era negro y corto, sus ojos azules, su piel era muy blanca al igual que la de Videl '' Preséntese por favor '' Dijo el profesor.

'' Hola, mi nombre es Aian '' El joven apuesto miraba a todas las chicas que estaba sentada. Las chicas comenzaron a coquetearlo y mirarlo, y Videl fue una de esas, Gohan lo noto y se puso un poco celoso. Aunque no fueran nada, sentía amor por ella y no quería que un chico nuevo se lo quitara.

'' ¿Que pasa Videl? '' Le susurro, ella no dejaba de mirar al joven que entro al salón.

'' A ese chico lo eh visto en algún lado '' Comento '' Pero no recuerdo en donde '' Agrego, mirando un rato a Gohan para luego clavar nuevamente la vista al joven.

El joven de ojos azules, saludaba a las chicas con una sonrisa, hasta que vio a Videl, y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios. Miro provocativamente a Videl, la justiciera llamada Gran Saiyaman 2 y Gohan lo notaron.

'' Puede sentarse donde quiera '' Exclamo el profesor sentándose en su asiento. Las chicas lo invitaban en sentarse junto a ella, pero Aian se fue donde Videl y Gohan.

'' Hola Videl '' Videl se sorprendió, como conocía su nombre, Gohan también, se había sorprendido.

'' Como sabes mi nombre '' Pregunto enojada.

'' Yo te conozco '' Susurro '' Yo conozco cada parte de ti '' Videl lo miro extraño y Gohan estaba muy celoso, eso sí lo hizo odiar a ese tal Aian.

'' ¿Estás loco? '' Grito '' Yo no te conozco y tú dices esas burreras '' Cambio la vista hacia la pizarra.

Aian miro a Videl, no la dejaba de mirar, pero a lado de ella, Aian podía ver a Gohan un poco molesto. Al parecer Gohan era el, como le habían dicho. El joven de ojos azules como Videl, puso su brazo contra la mesa y su mano en su mejilla, mirando aún más a Videl. Eso le incomodo a ella '' Videl '' Continua '' Has cambiado mucho '' Suspira.

'' Por favor, no hagan ruido '' Exclamo el profesor, los alumnos hicieron caso. Pero este Aian, saco un papel de su cuaderno escribió algo y se lo paso a Videl.

Videl miro a Aian y luego sintió algo en su hombro, era Gohan, ella se sonrojo, Gohan estaba molesto, le susurro que habrá el papel para que los dos lo lean, Videl obedeció y abrió el papel.

Videl, pasaron muchos años, al parecer cambiaste mucho.

Desde la última vez que te había visto, eso fue hace arto años, pero

Yo nunca te olvidaría, pero creo que tu si me olvidaste.

Te extrañaba.

Atentamente: Aian 3

Videl se sorprendió, ella realmente no recuerda a él, ni siquiera sabe si lo conoce. Pero Gohan sufría por dentro, al leer esa carta con Videl, se devasto, era muy doloroso, pero aun así él amaba a la joven justiciera, y no lo perdería por un loco que dice que conoce a Videl.

Pasaron algunos minutos, hasta que su reloj sonó, informando que tenía que ayudar.

'' Señorita Videl, informe a la Gran Saiyaman 2 y al Gran Saiyaman, que vengan, nuevamente atacan el banco, nos vemos '' Videl miro a Gohan, el asintió. Aian no sabía nada de lo que pasaba ¿Quién era el Gran Saiyaman 1 y 2?

'' Profesor '' El profesor entendió y solo asintió, Videl salió del salón, Aian estaba más que confundido, miro a Gohan que se había parado.

'' ¿Profesor, puedo ir al baño? '' Pregunto, el tutor solo asintió, Gohan miro a Aian y sonrió triunfante, y luego salió hacia el baño. Aian se había quedado más que confundido.

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan salió del salón, y se dirigió al baño, miro un rato a los lados para luego cambiar la ruta hacia la azotea de su preparatoria, él estaba feliz, ahora tendría a Videl para él solo, y por lo menos no verían al nuevo alumno en esos minutos, esa era su oportunidad de devolver el beso que ella le robo, aunque fuera en el cachete, él le debía otro, posiblemente en los labios, o hasta que él se decida.

Abrió la puerta y cuando miro nadie estaba, parece que Videl se le adelanto, ellos siempre se esperaban para ir los dos juntos y hacer su presentación que cada día practican, también para que nadie salga herido, bueno en realidad solo para que Videl no se lastimara, ya que ella era humana y el un extraterrestre. El ojinegro dio un suspiro cansador al aire, movió su mano hacia su muñeca apretando el botón de su reloj, y haciendo aparecer el disfraz del Gran Saiyaman, con el traje nadie lo reconocerá, nadie preguntara como hace esas maniobras y lo que se vincula a lo de volar.

Gohan se acercó a la barandilla del techo, Gohan se quedó pensando todo lo que había sucedido hoy, o mejor dicho cuando ese nuevo alumno, llamado Aian, entro al salón, se sorprendió al igual que Videl que él sepa el nombre de su amiga, pero cuando le mando la carta ¿Se había puesto celoso? Bueno él ya sabía que amaba a la chica de ojos azules y pelo al igual color de él. Pero le molesto un poco que hablara así, como si el no estuviera ahí para que diga tal cosa, el claro que cuidaría a su amante, digo su novia, no mejor dicho... Su amiga. Si solo son amigos, porque el todavía no le confesaba su sentimientos. Resoplo de nuevo, intentando olvidar lo que había pensado, tenía tanto deseos decirle te quiero, no solo porque son amigos, eso ya lo había dicho más de un millón de veces, pero ahora quería expresarlo como un Te amo, pero no como amigos, como algo más, el ojinegro dejo los pensamientos y sentimientos a un lado para prepararse a volar, pero unas manos salieron de la nada y lo detuvieron, tapando sus gafas. El sonrió al oler el aroma de la chica, dio la vuelta y pudo admirar a la compañera de justicia del Gran Saiyaman. Pero le sorprendió al no verla con el traje ya puesto.

'' ¿Qué? '' Comento '' ¿Acaso piensas irte sin mí? '' Agrego sorprendida y a la vez graciosa, Videl no pudo resistirse a sacar algunas risas. Gohan se quedó quieto, mirando cómo se movía los labios de Videl, admiraba verla reír, ver como movía esa pequeña boca, que un día Gohan, quisiera probar y sentir, al mismo tiempo que miraba a Videl, Gohan recordó el beso que estaba pensado darle, hoy sería su oportunidad de abrir sus sentimientos que tenía guardado hace mucho tiempo hacia la ojiazul, pero primero ¿Tendría que besarla? Pero la cuestión es ¿Sería capaz? Pues sí. Ahora fue el quien penetro su mirada con la de Videl, poco a poco comenzó a acercarse, levanto sus manos y las movió hacia Videl, sujetándola de los hombros. La justiciera número 2, no comprendía nada de lo que Gohan trataba de hacer, pudo notar que el rostro de su compañero se estaba acercando al de ella, todo iba lento para esa pareja que estaba en la azotea. Videl todavía no entendía porque la repente cercanía entre los dos, entre sus rostros, entre sus miradas y entre sus alientos. Videl noto lo cerca que estaban los labios del joven que tanto le gustaba con los labios de ella, tan cerca estaban que cada uno podía sentir los labios del otro, tan cerca, cuando se escuchó un ruido desgarrador de un metal provenir de la puerta para entrar a la azotea.

Gohan se alteró al escuchar el ruido y se separó de Videl inmediatamente, Videl al igual que Gohan, dio dos pasos hacia atrás apretando el botón de su reloj para equiparse el traje de la Gran Saiyaman número 2. Videl escondiendo su rostro intensamente rojo bajo su casco, se quedó quieta sin emitir ningún sonido ni movimiento, Gohan estaba en el mismo problema, el al soltar a Videl bajo la mirada, ruborizado, sus gafas no podían esconder lo rojizo que estaban sus mejillas. Videl levanto la mirada y giro su cabeza hacia atrás, Gohan también levanto su cara y lo que miro no le agrado para nada. ¿Por qué es? ¿Por qué en este preciso momento? Videl solo pudo pensar: ¿Aian?

'' Así que '' Rompió el silencio '' Videl '' Exclama '' Tu eres la supuesta Gran Saiyaman número 2 '' La apunto muy sorprendido, el no recordaba que Videl fuera así, al parecer su Videl cambio mucho desde que él se fue. Pero a mirar arriba de la cabeza de Videl pudo notar a otro con disfraz ridículo. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, comenzó a acercarse a los dos justiciero.

'' ¿Si y que tiene? '' Contesto mal humorada. Haciendo que Aian se quede parado.

'' Pues '' Grito feliz '' Veo, que en verdad cambiaste '' La miro de reojo '' Y mucho '' Se comenzó a reír, comenzó nuevamente su camino hacia el Gran Saiyaman número 1 y vio que estaba confundido y a la vez algo serio '' ¿Y quién es este payaso? '' Lo miro con un poco de rabia, por un momento se le paso por la cabeza que Videl había conseguido novio, eso lo había enfurecido '' ¿Acaso son parejas? '' Exclamo frustrado, haciendo comillas con sus dedos, nadie de los dos justiciero dijeron nada '' Yo pensé que con ese tal Son Gohan, eran algo '' Suspiro decepcionado pero a la vez feliz, Videl todavía no tenía novio.

'' ¿!Que!? '' Comento sorprendida '' ¿Cómo conoces a Gohan? '' Pregunto, poso su mirada a Gohan como si el tuviera la respuesta pero este mismo solo levanto los hombros.

'' Yo te conozco '' Respondió '' Así que también conozco a tus amigos ''

Videl estaba sorprendida a la respuesta de tal chico ¿Acaso el la acosaba? Cuando iba a emitir un sonido, su reloj le gano, Videl a escuchar nuevamente la voz del policía pidiendo ayuda recordó que debían estar en el banco hace menos de 2 minutos.

'' Vamos Go- '' Se calló repentinamente '' Digo, Gran Saiyaman '' Tenia que ocultar la identidad de Gohan, ya que Aian estaba presente, pero una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, hace varios meses no le llamaba por el Gran Saiyaman, solo por Gohan, en eso se le vino un montón de recuerdos, cuando trataba de saber quién estaba disfrazado debajo de un ridículo disfraz y un casco, corrió y tomo el brazo de Gohan, levanto la mirada y le mostro a Gohan una sonrisa infantil y a la vez hermosa, en ese momento Gohan se sonrojo.

'' S-si señorita Videl '' Titubeaba '' Vamos antes que se nos haga tarde '' Comento, claro que haciendo la misma voz falsa que hacia cuando escapaba de las garras de Videl, ya estando Aian presente no tenía que saber que Gohan era el Gran Saiyaman.

Gohan miro a Aian y sonrió pícaramente, con un movimiento acerco la cintura de Videl hacia su cuerpo, Videl frunció el ceño ¿Qué le pasaba a Gohan este día? Se preguntaba a ella misma, desde que había llegado a la preparatoria, Gohan se comportaba extraño ¿Sera por el beso que le había dado ayer?

Gohan teniendo en sus brazos a Videl, la agarraba fuertemente como si no quisiera soltarla nunca, como si ella fuera su corazón y no quisiera que se le salga. Mientras todavía posaba su mirada en Aian. El nuevo compañero de Gohan y Videl, se estaba comenzando a ponerse celoso, nadie puede tocar ni agarrar a Videl de esa manera, Gohan floto un rato, le dedico una última sonrisa a Aian, que significaba ´´Ella es mía´´ Luego comenzó a tomar velocidad para volar y llegar más antes al banco, ya que Videl, no volaba tan rápido como él.

'' Estúpido '' Comento entre risas tontas para sí mismo este Aian, pudo admirar como los dos justiciero se volvían puntos en el cielo para luego desaparecer '' Esto, no se quedara así '' Dicho esto último, salió de la azotea corriendo por las escaleras.

Ya por el cielo, Videl se soltó de Gohan, el ojinegro se había olvidado completamente que tenía a Videl en sus brazos, se había puesto a gusto, por sentir su cuerpo con la de él y podía estar seguro que nada le pasaría estando el ahí, el quería... ¿Hacerla suya?

'' ¿Gohan, estas bien? '' Murmuro, sacando a Gohan de sus pensamientos pervertidos, ellos ya eran grandes, ella tenía 19 al igual que Gohan, cumplirían 20 el siguiente año, pasando los años estando cerca con Videl a este Gohan se le venían deseos sexuales, eso era gracias a sus genes saiyayines, y su instinto, quería liberar y despertar a esa bestia que se escondía en un rincón por el cuerpo de Gohan. El verdadero asesino de Cell, había vuelto a la realidad.

'' S-si '' Saco su mirada de ella, no podía verla, se ruborizo a pensar cómo se vería sin su traje. Comenzó a darse golpes mentales, se estaba pasando más de lo normal, él no tenía que imaginar ni pensar, y mucho menos hacerlo. '' Hey, mira, ya llegamos '' Respondió rápido, con algo de nervios en el tono de voz.

'' Mmm... '' Videl comenzaba a sospechar de Gohan, estaba actuando extraño y también estaba despistado este día. Los dos descendieron hacia el suelo, ahora tenían que hacer su rutina habitual.

'' Mientras el mal exista en este mundo '' Exclamaba Gohan cruzando sus brazos, la gran Saiyaman 2 bajo desde arriba y con una mano se apoyó del hombro de Gohan.

'' El grupo que lucha por la justicia antes '' con un movimiento Gohan dejo caer a Videl, en sus brazos, levantando el brazo izquierda mientras que con el derecho agarraba firmemente a Videl, y la ojiazul levantaba una pierna y luego un brazo. Cada día hacían su misma rutinas solo que con diferentes lemas.

'' Y yo el numer... '' No pudo terminar su frase ya que Gohan la había soltado y hecho caer al piso, por suerte cayo sentado pero aun así le dolía '' ¡Gohan! '' Grito enojada, miraba al ojinegro de abajo y el no hacía nada para ayudarla eso la enojaba más, pero al mirar un poco más se dio cuenta que él estaba ruborizado '' ¿Estas bien Gohan? te noto muy rojo '' Pregunto la heredera de Mr. Satan, el primogénito de Goku solo hizo la pose de todo los son, una mano detrás de su cabeza.

'' E-eh... Lo siento Videl '' Se disculpó, intentando sacar una sonrisa normal, pero fue todo lo contrario, la primera justiciera de Satan City lo noto. Pero lo que los dos no notaron fue que los bandidos ya estaban hartos de escucharlos y ver la tonta rutina, el más grande cargo su arma y disparo hacia los dos justicieros. Gohan pudo escuchar algunos sonidos salir atrás de él y con una gran velocidad movió sus manos para agarrarlas todas y tirarlas al suelo pero lo que no se dio cuenta fue que el otro bandido de cabello afro había disparado hacia Videl, pero la ojiazul que ya conocía estas cosas se levantó y esquivo algunas de sus balas a excepción de una que le dio en la pierna, aunque solo le hiso una herida pequeña, cayó al piso agarrándose donde había recibido la bala. Gohan presencio esa escena, mientras que el bandido afro estaba cargando su revolver el con una patada en la cara lo hizo estrellarse hacia una pared y al otro más grande le dio un puño en el estómago mandándolo volar hacia otra pared.

Gohan iba a gritar el nombre de su compañera de pelea, pero alguien se le adelanto

'' ¡VIDEL! '' Grito horrorizado por la escena, dirigiéndose a ayudarla.

'' No, otra vez el '' Maldijo Gohan en su interior, mirando como el chico ayudaba a su amiga, Gohan estaba muy celoso y sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia los ojisazules.


End file.
